


【辫九林】狐狸精.下

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping





	【辫九林】狐狸精.下

为什么不接?

郭麒麟故意这样问张云雷，他有一张甜心宝贝的乖脸蛋，却偏偏在搞人的时候像个拽八万的少爷哥。

他嘴里含着的是张云雷的阴茎，粗长上翘，和他自己的很不一样，有几次他俩的小兄弟被握在一双手里相互摩擦，爽的要命——现在想起来都硬的发疼。

但是现在他为了恶心张云雷，就是要吹着这根阴茎，然后聊聊杨九郎。

这玩意儿搞过杨九郎，就像他现在半硬的阴茎刚刚干过杨九郎的屁股一样。

张云雷真是好眼光，杨九郎看起来是个硬邦邦的直男，可是屁股上肉很多，缝里都是水，阴茎插进去很快就能被吸得紧紧的。郭麒麟恶意地想，杨九郎的第一个男人绝对不是张云雷。

婊子看上的多半是婊子。

当然了，郭麒麟这话是说不出来的，张云雷的阴茎在他嘴里呆的够久了，只要他轻轻咬一下或者吸一口，就要完完整整地射在他喉咙口。

但是他今天心情很不好，不能说是为了张云雷和他的男朋友，不能说全是，至少有一部分不能说是。郭麒麟吐出了嘴里的阴茎，在舌根下面放了一块冰，重新笑起来含住了张云雷。

他突然想起杨九郎，杨九郎的腰可真软，腿也真能缠。

张云雷喘着气射进了他的嘴里，冰也只剩一小块了。郭麒麟满不在乎的混着精液嚼碎了冰块，他又是个好孩子和乖宝宝了，他把自己的脑袋埋进了张云雷的怀里，笑着说好舅舅，你谈恋爱了我怎么办?

这话问的奇怪，可张云雷知道什么意思，郭麒麟这算是示软了，给了台阶下了，他也爽过了，做不了那种不要情面的勾当。

所以张云雷夹着烟，上挑着眉眼亲了亲郭麒麟的耳根，“不要脸，搞你舅妈一次不够还想来第二次吗?”

郭麒麟捏着自己的面皮，无辜又乖觉地抬起头，“你说杨杨九郎愿意吗?”

杨九郎愿意吗?  
门这时候响了，郭麒麟跳下床去开门，若有所思地回了个笑给张云雷。

“哥哥。”

郭麒麟比杨九郎矮一点，是能按着脑袋进怀里亲的高度。

张云雷就在那间房里，杨九郎却在门口和他男朋友的外甥接吻，可这个外甥浑身都是精液的味道，嘴里也是，是个人都知道发生了什么。

杨九郎抬起眼睛看见的是咬着烟的张云雷，他男朋友浑身泛着红，裤子都不穿好。

郭麒麟终于松开了杨九郎的舌头，还勾着丝呢。

“杨九郎，哥哥，”郭麒麟咬着杨九郎的耳朵，“我刚刚才给你的男朋友吹过，我这里还硬着，我好难受。”

杨九郎被跟着郭麒麟的调子，也迷糊地问真的吗。

张云雷这时候笑起来，杨九郎回了神，满脸通红，很是愧疚。但是张云雷并没有说什么，只是走过来亲了亲杨九郎的眼睛，他说没什么九郎，我爱你，我们可以好好过一辈子的喜欢。

多好的话，杨九郎的手还搭在郭麒麟的腰上，可他却因为张云雷的话而脸红，脸上的红色褪不去，只能看着地板说一句好。

这太难受了。

杨九郎早就被玩透了，无论是屁股里被张云雷搅乱过还是郭麒麟之前在厕所一下子都顶进来，他都能接受。可是现在，张云雷去洗了澡把他交给郭麒麟，郭麒麟让他骑在身上。

郭麒麟只许他含着阴茎顶端，手指还给他做着扩张。

杨九郎红着眼睛去舔郭麒麟的唇角，低低地问我能不能再多吃一点。

“你信我哥哥，等洗手间那位出来，你会感谢我的。”郭麒麟勾住杨九郎的舌头，只顾着舔来舔去，口水顺着流一身。

我撑不住了。郭麒麟松了手，杨九郎一下子坐到了底，连带着囊袋都吞进去好多。

郭麒麟不再控制着他，只是一下又一下干进去，杨九郎叫着，紧紧搂住郭麒麟的脖子，最后忍不了地和郭麒麟亲在一起。

张云雷湿漉漉出来的时候，杨九郎只知道自己该咬着屁股里这根，哪儿还管得了后背贴上来的热源。

张云雷紧紧地抱着他，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。杨九郎扭过头叫了声张云雷，张云雷应了一声，眼睛笑成一把钩子。

“我可以进去吗?”张云雷问。

杨九郎睁大了眼睛，他想拒绝，他根本没办法再吞下第二根阴茎，他会坏的，彻彻底底地死在床上。

“没事的九郎，你可以。”张云雷握着自己的阴茎慢慢地挤进去，杨九郎颤着身子被郭麒麟抱着。

两根阴茎都在里面了。

杨九郎忍不住哭起来，郭麒麟告诉他哥哥你别哭，你里面好热好紧。

这怎么能不哭呢，胀地他好难受，屁股都要坏了，这两个人要折腾他到什么时候?杨九郎已经不能清楚辨识谁的阴茎再动了，他只听到张云雷说，待会儿把大林给你干，我们俩一起进去好不好。

好吧，这还能怎么拒绝。杨九郎闭着眼睛想，感觉自己又被谁亲了，也不管谁了，含住在嘴里缠着。

end


End file.
